1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines and apparatuses having mechanical teeth or cutters used for grinding, comminuting, shredding, or otherwise reducing the volume of waste materials such as brush, tree limbs, lumber, stumps, logs, cement, cinder blocks, bricks, etc., and other discarded articles such as sofas, chairs, and mattresses to name a few. More particularly, the present invention relates modular tooth assemblies used in conjunction with the aforementioned machines and apparatuses where the modularity of such assemblies enables at least a portion of the individual teeth to be removable or replaceable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the invention relates is believed to include the modular tooth configurations used in conjunction with known apparatuses such as bale shredders, comminuters, tub grinders, rock crushers, etc., if the present invention can be used in conjunction with such apparatuses.
Until now, a tooth assembly having a fixed component and a removable component configured for a cooperative frictional interengagement of the type described herein has not been invented.